1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is in the field of photography, and more particularly relates to layered photo-sensitive elements, where one of the layers is a photo-sensitive layer and where one of the layers is a reflector, to methods of preparing these elements, to methods for the use of the elements, and to methods of using the resulting photographs.
2. The Prior Art.
The conventional Lippmann process of color photography was invented by Gabriel Lippmann in 1891. The process was different in many ways from ordinary photographic processes. Without dyes, color photographs were produced based on the principles that produce color in soap bubbles. An extrordinarily fine grained, black-and-white film was used. While in ordinary photography one seeks to supress the reflections off the back side of the photo-sensitive element (film or plate) during exposure by the use of a dark anti-halation coating, the Lippmann process requires a mirror reflector of liquid mercury to back the film. Lippmann's process produces a photograph with a 2-dimensional image.